


Winner's Bet

by DadchiNSFW



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Competitive sex, Edging, Established Relationship, Gender Play, Hierarchical Polyamory, Kitchen Table Polyamory, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Polyamory, Rope Bondage, cross-dressing, no beta we post first drafts like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DadchiNSFW/pseuds/DadchiNSFW
Summary: “Did he, ya know…” Bokuto illustrated his point with a crude hand gesture.“Oh, Kenma always comes for me,” Kuroo puffed out his chest with a grin.Bokuto mirrored his stance, not to be outdone. “I made Akaashi come twice last night.”-Kuroo and Bokuto switch partners for a week, making a secret bet on who will be most successful in bed.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 15
Kudos: 1091
Collections: Haikyuu!! NSFW Big Bang 2020!!





	Winner's Bet

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally here! Happy Haikyuu NSFW Big Bang 2020!
> 
> I got the opportunity to work with not one but TWO amazing artists for this project.
> 
> You can find Lawr’s Kuroo/Akaashi piece here: https://twitter.com/lawreww/status/1240619861665034240?s=21
> 
> And Balla’s Bokuto/Kenma here: https://twitter.com/drawballa/status/1240639303862149120?s=21

“Did he, ya know…” Bokuto illustrated his point with a crude hand gesture.

“Oh, Kenma always comes for me,” Kuroo puffed out his chest with a grin.

Bokuto mirrored his stance, not to be outdone. “I made Akaashi come twice last night.”

“Akaashi’s easier than Kenma.”

“I bet I could’ve made Kenma come twice too.”

“Oh-hoh? You wanna bet? Let’s switch primaries for a week and see who’s more successful.”

“May the better man win.”

“I’m planning on it.”

Bokuto narrowed his eyes at Kuroo’s confident grin. “We should have rules in place, though. Like… you can’t sabotage me by having sex with Kenma. He’d be too tired to go again.”

“Okay. So, no sex with our primaries for a week. More importantly: if they don’t want sex we can’t force the issue. No coercion for the sake of a bet.”

“Don’t worry, Kenma and I have a safe word.”

“You— what--" Kuroo shot his partner a suspicious look, "never mind. They can’t know about the bet though. You know Akaashi would never let you lose at anything if he could.”

Bokuto laughed. “And you can’t say the same for Kenma.”

“I tried to win him a goldfish at the festival and he purposely bumped my shoulder,” Kuroo pouted. “The only time he wanted me to win was when I tried to get him the Pikachu from the milk bottle booth.”

“And you still lost. I had to get it for him,” Bokuto preened.

“Oh shut up— it was rigged!”

Bokuto’s laughter was cut short by the buzz of the dryer. He dodged into the hallway to switch out the next load, leaving Kuroo to finish the dishes.

It seemed like an easy enough proposal. Both men went about the rest of their day’s workouts and chores. They had four hours to themselves before their collective other half came home. With every tick of those four hours, their stomachs started to curdle with anxiety.

It wasn’t as if Kenma and Bo had never had sex before, but they’d never been without Kuroo’s guidance. Kuroo didn’t even know how to propose the idea to him. “Hey Kenma, have sex exclusively with Bokuto for a week. No reason.” He could just imagine the look of suspicion.

Bokuto wasn’t fairing much better. _“What if Akaashi thinks I don’t like him anymore What if he feels neglected? What if Kenma doesn’t like me without Kuroo? What if I do something to offend him? Say the wrong thing? Do the wrong thing? What if he’s only ever with me because Kuroo wants to be with me— what if he doesn’t actually like me at all?”_

Despite the growing, silent spiral, neither was about to fold. By the time the front door cracked open, both men jumped from the built up tension.

“Akaashi! You’re home!” Bokuto threw himself at his boyfriend, his security blanket.

Just looking at Kenma put Kuroo at ease. Taking a deep breath, he let Kenma kick off his shoes and come inside before wrapping his arms around the smaller man. “Welcome home you two. How was class?”

“‘Ssfine,” Kenma curled into him, taking shelter and recharging after a draining day out in the world.

“We stopped by the grocer on the way home. Hot pot tonight?” Akaashi slid the shopping bags from his arm.

“Sounds great,” Kuroo grinned at him over the top of Kenma’s head, Bokuto already hauling the bags into the kitchen.

The four worked together to prepare the meal-- chopping, portioning, and plating. They sat around the table, coupled off on each side. It was peaceful, domestic, but an electric awkwardness buzzed around Kuroo and Bokuto.

Kenma peered at Kuroo suspiciously. The larger man tried to avoid his gaze, but he still got goosebumps.

Bokuto shifted. Akaashi didn’t have to look at him in order to see right through him. “Kenma! Ah-- Akaashi-- Kuroo and I were talking. You know… you two are really close, and Kuroo and I are really close, and of course we’re close as two couples, but-- Kenma, I’d like to be closer to you!”

“And Akaashi, I’d like to get to know you better too,” Kuroo added, “so we thought we might… switch for a week. Just spending the next week really focused on strengthening our relationship.”

Bokuto flinched as Kenma’s sharp gaze fixed on him. To his surprise and relief, the smaller man gave a small smile. “Okay.”

“I think it’s an admirable ambition. Kuroo, I’m looking forward to strengthening our bond.”

# -

The first night of their switch was about as awkward as they had feared. Kenma had fallen asleep in Bokuto’s arms before, but Kuroo usually carried him back to their own room. He made it halfway through the night before the heat of Bokuto’s body made itself evident. Despite being deep asleep and perfectly relaxed, Bokuto’s embrace was still a vice grip. It took all of Kenma’s might and a mild dose of panic to wiggle free from the furnace. 

Bokuto whined, reaching in the dark for his missing companion. Kenma offered a compromise, clasping hands and shoving a layer of blanket between their bodies. 

By the time morning broke, Kenma found himself plastered against that muscled back, desperate for his warmth in the cold morning light. The instinctive desire to press closer shifted to a visceral desire for heat, for skin. Bokuto barely registered the wandering hands, but he wasn’t about to complain. The slick against his backside as Kenma rubbed off against him was the best dream he’d ever had. He came with a soft, dreamy sigh. Kenma wasn’t far behind, unapologetically making a mess across Bokuto’s back.

With both sides of his torso covered in quickly cooling, sticky mess, Bokuto didn’t get much of a chance to enjoy the dozy afterglow. Kenma attempted to roll over and fall back asleep. His plans were foiled as Bokuto lifted him, dragging him into the shower.

# -

Akaashi and Kuroo got along swimmingly. As swimmingly as a coy tease and an enthusiastic trickster can get along. Especially when said trickster was determined to make the tease come as frequently as possible.

Kuroo didn’t know how Bokuto did it. How did he keep his stamina up enough to fully satisfy Akaashi? The man was able to drive Kuroo to the edge. Kuroo was the one getting played here-- the lightest touch drove him wild. Akaashi wasn’t about to be tamed.

Granted, there were a few times when he’d successfully gotten Akaashi off twice. It took careful planning. He started to suspect that Bokuto kept a few toys around. There was no way he was keeping his god-given dick hard enough for this long-- not with Akaashi peering through his eyelashes like that.

# -

“Okay. So over the past four days?” Kuroo grinned across the breakfast table. Akaashi and Kenma had already left for school, leaving Bokuto and Kuroo alone with their protein-packed plates.

“Four times,” Bokuto crammed another hard boiled egg in his mouth, “and we didn’t even do it every night.”

“Damn. We’re at four too.”

They finished their breakfast in contemplative silence. With only three days left in the challenge, these were desperate times. It was time to pull out the big moves.

# -

“This isn’t fooling anyone, Kuroo,” Akaashi fidgeted, adjusting the waistband of his skirt. “You said Kenma does this because people pay less attention to you as a couple, but people are staring at me more than usual.”

“Because you make a pretty girl. You look like a model: long lashes and legs for days. If people stare this much at a pretty straight couple, imagine how much more attention we’d draw as a pretty gay couple.”

Akaashi leered up at that impish grin.

“You’re trying to build up the nerve to tell me I’m not pretty, aren’t you. Too bad you’re a terrible liar,” Kuroo laughed, slinging an arm around Akaashi’s shoulder. “Come on, this is the place.”

Akaashi let Kuroo herd him into a cafe, holding the door like a proper gentleman. Kuroo ordered for the both of them. He recited Akaashi’s usual order with confidence, much to Akaashi’s surprise. The cashier smiled a little too wide, laughed a little too much. He had almost forgotten that Kuroo used to be popular with girls.

“And a slice of cheesecake to share,” Kuroo grinned, pulling Akaashi close by his waist. 

The cashier nodded hastily, stealing glances at Akaashi. He couldn’t meet her eye. Though he did relish the little victory, leaning against Kuroo’s shoulder. _Mine._

Kuroo attempted to take a table in the back of the cafe, but Akaashi pulled him towards the windows. 

“I thought you’d be more comfortable without an audience--”

“Maybe I want to show _you_ off,” his smirk sent shivers down Kuroo’s spine. 

The windows took up the front wall of the cafe, making the front seats unpopular with school girls and the sidewalk popular with creepy men. Akaashi dared any of them to try to peek. They’d be in for a surprise plus a pissed off Kuroo.

“The crop top was a nice touch. I appreciate the boob window,” Kuroo’s greedy eyes gave Akaashi a long look. The crop top hugged his muscles just right. Long sleeves and high collar made the heart-shaped cut out even more delectable.

“Kenma helped me pick it out. He picked out the hair clip-ins, too,” Akaashi gave the twin buns a gentle pat, not wanting to dislodge them. “The boots were my idea though.” He trapped Kuroo’s ankles between his own. “The panties were too.”

Kuroo choked, distressing the waitress as she brought their order over. He waved her off, but it was Akaashi’s coy dismissal that convinced her to leave.

They enjoyed their lunch while people watching. Akaashi casually kept in constant contact: legs entwined, hand on Kuroo’s forearm, fingers tracing muscles and veins, navigating goosebumps. While he wasn’t entirely comfortable, he felt emboldened by the costume. As two men they had to be constantly gauging the amount of affection they showed in public. They were constantly aware of eyes on them. This must be what Kenma enjoyed-- being able to be openly affectionate without fear.

Their coffee cups laid empty until the milk foam dried in rings. Kuroo had gobbled up the last of the cake crust a while ago. The sun had begun to set, illuminating the buildings in pink as the last of the office workers scurried home.

“We should be getting home. Come on, baby girl,” Kuroo stood, offering Akaashi his hand.

Oh.

That was a thing.

Akaashi wished he had brought a bag, something to hold. He stood tentatively, focusing on his breathing and not on how small and vulnerable he felt under Kuroo’s arm. Sure, Bokuto was bulkier than Kuroo, but his size made Akaashi feel cherished and fragile, like Milan glass. Kuroo held a dominating presence. The thrill of power, just a hint of danger, and Akaashi had to stop thinking about it before he got hard in a skirt. 

He should have known better than to assume Kuroo would show him mercy. They made it onto the train without incident, Kuroo herding them to the back corner of the car. Kuroo rested his back against the wall. He draped an arm around Akaashi, pulling him back-to-chest. Akaashi shifted awkwardly, on display for the rest of the train. 

_No one is looking at you. No one will notice you. They’re all consumed with their own lives._ He tried to assure himself. His eyes stayed fixed on the ground. The other commuters kept their eyes on their phones, out the windows, or watching the stops go by. Akaashi fought to remain inconspicuous as long fingers found the edge of his skirt. Kuroo’s rough fingertips gave him goosebumps as they trailed up the back of Akaashi’s thigh, slipping under the fabric. 

Akaashi had a small moment of triumph when Kuroo found the lace trim of his panties. The barely concealed whimper was exactly what Akaashi had hoped for. Kuroo savored the moment before pushing the lace aside. Akaashi’s small victory was quickly lost as Kuroo pushed towards his goal.

A small whine as Kuroo teased his entrance.

He choked back a gasp, slick dribbling across his skin. Kuroo slid his thumb across his palm, coaxing the last of the lube out of the packet he’d concealed there.

“Kuroo--” Akaashi struggled to remain unaffected. Long fingers breached his entrance, slowly working him open. The train carried on, oblivious to the men in the corner. The crowd emptied as they approached the edge of the city. They found themselves alone in the car by the time Kuroo was three fingers deep. 

Akaashi allowed himself to pant openly, throwing his head back on Kuroo’s shoulder. “Please-- please--” He could tell Kuroo wasn’t fairing much better. The length of his cock pressed against Akaashi’s side-- his breath warm and short against Akaashi’s neck.

“Come here,” Kuroo pulled him towards the seats, undoing his own pants as he sat down. His length was desperately hard, throbbing, and Akaashi was desperate for it.

Clumsy fumbling, Akaashi’s panties were pushed to the side. His cock bounced freely as Kuroo pulled him onto his lap. He cried out in ecstasy as Kuroo finally, _finally_ , filled him.

The larger man groaned as wet heat enveloped him. Kuroo rolled his hips, holding onto Akaashi possessively. As much as he wanted to savor the feeling, they only had until the next stop before the doors opened, exposing them to the world. 

Filthy, messy, wet sounds filled the train car as Kuroo worked Akaashi’s cock. He rolled his hips, staying buried deep, focusing on pushing Akaashi over the edge as quickly as possible. 

“Come on baby girl, make me come in you.”

Akaashi’s unrestrained moan was its own reward. The accompanying stickiness splattering across Kuroo’s hand and the trembling muscles milking his cock sucked all sense out of the bigger man. 

They didn’t have long to catch their breath before the doors opened at the next stop. Akaashi adjusted his skirt to hide as much of the mess as he could. Both men laughed as they exited into the night air.

# -

“So uh… what am I supposed to do,” Kenma shifted nervously.

Bokuto sat across from him on the bed, frantically trying to untangle a length of rope. Akaashi was usually good at having it untangled beforehand, offering the carefully looped bundle to Bokuto with his intentions clear. Bokuto cursed himself for his lack of foresight. He was sure the mood would be ruined before he tied the first knot.

“You’ll be restrained, so you’ll have to depend on me to make you feel good. Like a trust exercise! Think of it as the opposite of the court. In volleyball you set up and control the spiker. Our job depends on you and we trust you completely. So give me the chance to return the favor.” He feverishly loosened the last tangle, grinning victoriously at Kenma.

The smaller man didn’t return his enthusiasm. “So I’ll just be completely passive. On display. With all of your-- _your--_ attention on me.”

“Yes, exactly! This will be all about you.”

“But I don’t want it to be all about me. That’s too much pressure.”

“Oh.” Bokuto felt the color drain from his face. He rested the rope across the back of his neck as he struggled with his next move, a way to save the mood. Kenma hadn’t walked out on him; he was still sitting attentively, watching, waiting. The intensity and curiosity of his attention sent shivers up Bokuto’s spine-- he had the perfect solution. 

His fingers were clumsy as he drew the rope around his own neck. There was a reason he tied his neckties on Kuroo before transferring them to himself. He was hopeless when it came to tying his own obi. Luckily he practiced shibari knots more frequently than he went to formal events.

Kenma’s interest was piqued; his gaze sharp as he followed Bokuto’s movements. After completing three simple knots in a chain hanging from his neck, Bokuto slipped out of his boxers. Kenma flinched as the rope was threaded on either side of Bokuto’s cock, trapping his length and pinching his balls away from his body. Bokuto’s soft moan as he tugged the rope behind him, stretching long as he pulled it back up behind his neck, gave reassurance that sparked heat low in Kenma’s stomach. He was entranced as the rope slid between knots, biting lines into Bokuto’s muscular chest as he pulled it taut. 

For his part, Bokuto glowed under the attention. It wasn’t often that anything held Kenma’s attention. He could feel him memorizing the pattern, indulging in the display. This was definitely something that was going to happen more than once.

“Oh. My hands,” Bokuto tipped forward onto his knees, shifting until his back was to Kenma. “Could you tie my hands? A couple of tight knots around my wrists will do.”

The heat between them increased as Kenma, still clothed in his boxers and tank top, ran his fingers down Bokuto’s bare back before picking up the ends of the rope. He took his time looping the rope around Bokuto’s wrists, threading between his thumbs and forefingers on the second pass before tying it off in a tight bow. 

The bow was cute, endearing, but having his thumbs bound meant that Bokuto couldn’t slip the rope if he wanted to. For all of his naive appearance, Kenma’s deviance was shining through. He was dangerous. Bokuto was undeniably into it. 

Kenma took a moment to sit back and admire his work. He gave the rope an experimental tug, drawing a gasp from Bokuto as the rope bit into sensitive skin. The resulting Cheshire grin sent a thrill down Bokuto’s spine. He had the sneaking suspicion he had created a monster.

He tried not to panic as Kenma turned away from him, slipping off the bed. The smaller man slid open the bedside table, pulling a teasing vibrator and a bottle of lube from the drawer. Setting them on the bed, Kenma was about to pull off his boxers when he noticed Bokuto’s slack-jaw stare.

“Don’t look at me like that,” he pouted, pulling a swath of cloth from the drawer. Bokuto whimpered as it was fastened over his eyes. 

“But I want to see you--” his pleas went unheard as the vibrator clicked on. Bokuto braced himself for the teasing touch when he heard Kenma’s breathy gasp. The cap of the lube clicked. The slick sounds and wanton moans it entirely obvious that Kenma was opening himself up. All Bokuto could do was squirm, trying to get any friction from the rope.

“Okay,” the bed shifted as Kenma crawled over Bokuto’s outstretched legs, straddling him. “You can look now.” He struggled to keep his voice steady, trying to keep his head clear over his obvious arousal. 

Bokuto blinked as the cloth was slipped from his head, only having a moment to focus on Kenma’s flushed face before he was pushed back on the pillows.

The smaller man smirked as he straddled Bokuto’s hips, letting the head of the larger man’s cock bounce against his ass. Bokuto fought to stay still. Kenma finally-- _finally_ lifted the tank top from his body, revealing the coveted expanse of soft skin over toned muscle. It was enough of a distraction that Bokuto didn’t realize Kenma was lining himself up. 

Over sensitive, painfully hard, Bokuto wasn’t braced to stifle the sound that ripped from his throat. If Kenma hadn’t pulled at his bondage, he would have come right then and there. 

Bokuto felt himself slip into a state of pure ecstasy. He couldn’t get his eyes to focus. He lost track of where Kenma’s hands were as they took advantage of his vulnerable state. The only thing that kept him grounded was the syrupy tone of Kenma’s voice.

“You look so good like this.”

“Such a good boy for me, letting me use you like this.”

“Don’t come yet, I’m not done with you.”

He felt the rope bite into his muscles as he struggled against it. A sharp pain in his nipple sent sparks through his core. He bucked up into Kenma’s tight heat, whining desperately.

“That’s it-- good boy--” Kenma’s praises became disjointed as he struggled with his own composure. He slowly dissolved into his own chorus of shameless moans. “Koutaou--”

Permission. The sound of his name and the clenching around his cock gave him permission and Bokuto gave in, thrusting desperately up into Kenma. Kenma ground down, letting him spill as deeply as possible.

Bokuto slowly came back to his senses, Kenma resting against his chest. Aftershocks kept them both breathless. Kenma shifted them slightly, just enough to pull the bow loose. The ropes released Bokuto’s hands, loosening across his chest. The movement cause Bokuto’s softening cock to slip from Kenma’s warmth, drawing a gasp from both men. Bokuto wriggled his arms free so he could hold Kenma to himself. They rested in quiet until the tacky trails of Bokuto’s release became too uncomfortable for Kenma to stand.

Kenma pulled the ropes loose enough for Bokuto to help himself before trudging to the bathroom to clean up. Bokuto felt a swell of pride at the slight wobble in his legs. 

# -

“So,” Bokuto whispered, slipping into the shower with Kuroo, “One day left. What’re you at?”

“Ten.” He flicked water at the invader. The shower was much too cramped of a space for the both of them. Bokuto didn’t seem to care as he reached across for the shampoo.

“Oh.”

“Oh?”

“We’re at nine.”

“Hey that’s not bad!” Kuroo encouraged. “You got Kenma to come eight times in six days! That’s not easy, trust me.”

“Mhmm,” Bokuto finished their shower without another word. 

Kenma had just wanted to brush his teeth. He didn’t know why the two largest men in the house insisted on crowding into the shower together, but he definitely didn’t want either to notice him sneaking to the sink. The last thing he needed was for his fresh pajamas to get soaked by two overzealous wet lovers bombarding him.

He definitely hadn’t anticipated overhearing that conversation. The implications of their boyfriends using Akaashi and himself to win a bet… well, a punishment was in order. 

“Akaashi,” he let himself into his own and Kuroo’s bedroom. Akaashi sat on the side of the bed, massaging lotion onto his legs.

“What is it?”

“They’re using us. This isn’t an opportunity to strengthen our bonds at all-- they’re betting on who can get the most orgasms out of their partner.”

“Oh. That’s distasteful.” Despite his level tone, a range of emotions played across his face. “I really felt like I was connecting with Kuroo.”

“And Bokuto’s losing.” What was meant to sound assertive came out as a shameful confession. He knew he wasn’t the easiest partner. Sometimes sex was difficult. Sweat, discomfort, so many things could distract him from the moment, leaving him soft. If Bokuto lost, it would prove he was a lesser lover than Akaashi.

“Bokuto can’t lose,” determination finally set on Akaashi’s face. “If he loses, he’ll mope and refuse to have sex for a month.”

Kenma nodded in agreement. It was time to take charge of the situation.

# -

Kenma knew what he needed to do. It had been fun, letting Bokuto explore him and discovering Bokuto in turn. He felt like he learned a lot about what made the other man tick. Bokuto definitely viewed him differently now. Softer. Endearing. Despite his feelings about the bet, the experience had done a lot for his and Bokuto’s relationship.

Now it was time to take charge. It was difficult to climax under Bokuto’s careful attention. The man’s intense gaze caused Kenma to freeze up. There was a pressure there that Kenma found hard to perform under. He had to turn the tables-- turn the attention to Bokuto.

He got an early start. Akaashi had admitted he’d probably come once before the end of the bet. Kenma would have to climax twice if they even hoped to tie. It was a lot of pressure to put on his shoulders. He tried to lessen the burden by jumping Bokuto as soon as he came out of the shower.

The other man was taken by surprise-- pleasant surprise. Kenma took advantage of the opportunity to push Bokuto face-down into the mattress. Still fresh from the shower, his puckered hole was sweet as Kenma pressed his tongue against the entrance. Bokuto whined as a demanding hand massaged his balls, working him into a desperate frenzy. 

He had been afraid that Bokuto would be too dejected to get excited. His fears were quickly dashed as the larger man’s length hardened against the sheets.

Kenma felt no shame as he slathered Bokuto’s hole with lube. There was something satisfying about making him filthy right after a shower. He forced Bokuto to stay face-down as his fingers scissored him open. He had no mercy in pressing into him, savoring how the tight heat enveloped his length.

His sole focus was his own pleasure-- on taking what he needed. Reducing Bokuto to a quaking, begging, whimpering mess was just a happy symbiosis. Bokuto came first, making a mess of the sheets. The shudders of his aftershocks milked Kenma to climax. 

They didn’t stay coupled for long before Kenma rolled off and away from the mess on the sheets. Bokuto spooned up behind him, not minding the wet spot. Sleep found them quickly.

Bokuto woke the next morning with Kenma’s arms around him-- the complete reverse of how they had fallen asleep. Bokuto pulled Kenma to his chest, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. In return he got a tiny whimper. Kenma squirmed to press himself closer. Soft and pliant in the morning light, Bokuto ran his fingers through long dyed hair until Kenma was ready to wake up on his own.

# -

It was the last day of the bet. Kenma and Akaashi had already left for school. Bokuto had come to accept his loss. At the very least, he had enjoyed taking a week to really focus on his relationship with Kenma. Despite losing the bet, he didn’t feel like a loser.

The sound of the front door startled him out of his plank.

“Kuroo? That was a really quick run, did something happen?” He hollered down the hall. The rapid, light patter of feet didn’t sound anything like Kuroo’s lazy stride. “Who’s there?”

The last thing he expected was for Kenma to round the corner, slipping momentarily as his socks lost traction on the wooden floor. The look in his eyes was absolutely feral.

Bokuto was feeling quite smug about his chances of winning by the time Kuroo came back from his run.

“Why didn’t you tell me Kenma was a top?”

“Wait what--"

# -

The original plan was to feign a headache. Kuroo was a gentleman. Bet or no bet, he’d respect Akaashi if he said ‘no.’ He’d settle for nothing less than continuous enthusiastic consent.

Oh but it was so hard to resist when he looked like _that._

Just clad in boxers, back turned to Akaashi, Kuroo’s broad shoulders held a command that the smaller man just couldn’t ignore. He didn’t know how he didn’t notice it for so long. Kuroo’s grin was charged with control and danger. With full knowledge that the man was a softie on the inside, his presence drove Akaashi mad. He couldn’t let Bokuto lose, but he wouldn’t be human if he let this opportunity pass him by.

Kuroo’s skin erupted in goosebumps under a delicate touch. A low growl vibrated through his ribs. To Akaashi’s delight, Kuroo retaliated, turning quickly to tackle him onto the bed. Kuroo owned him in these moments, and Akaashi happily gave himself to it.

Clever fingers and cunning grin, Kuroo opened him up with all of the confidence of a burglar cracking a safe. Bokuto treated him like a treasure he couldn’t believe he unearthed. He was still a treasure to Kuroo-- stolen and hoarded. He just about lost his mind when Kuroo pushed into him with solid thrust, growling ‘mine’ in Akaashi’s ear.

Trying to keep his breathing steady, Akaashi remembered his role in the bet. He couldn’t let himself come. 

Oh, it was torture. Thinking about how he couldn’t let himself lose control heightened every sensation. He could feel Kuroo’s cock pressing against his insides. He swore he would be able to look down and see rhythmic bulging just below his belly button. He couldn’t let himself look.

Not that he would have been able to with Kuroo on top of him. The larger man used his weight to keep Akaashi pinned to the bed. His forearm was braced across Akaashi’s collarbones, fingers firmly grasping his shoulder. His free hand attempted to work Akaashi’s cock, only to be batted away. There was no way Akaashi could hold back if he let Kuroo stroke him. He took himself in hand, fingers in a death grip around the base to further prevent any premature excitement.

Kuroo wasn’t discouraged. His free hand made quick work of Akaashi’s nipple, his teeth working the other, until they were perky and red. Akaashi’s moans encouraged the assault. It became increasingly difficult to stave off orgasm when all he wanted was to jerk himself into completion.

“Please… please come in me.” Was he crying? It sounded like he was crying. Akaashi was starting to lose sense of himself. He needed Kuroo to finish before he lost it completely.

“Okay baby girl, come here,” Kuroo shifted, burying his head in Akaashi’s neck. His hands grasped Akaashi’s shoulders for leverage. “Want me to come in you?”

“Yes!”

“I’m not wearing a condom. Want me to knock you up?”

“Yes! Please!.”

The absolutely feral sound that came from Kuroo’s throat left Akaashi begging. His legs wrapped around the man, locking him in. Both hands scratched down Kuroo’s back as he stilled, letting Akaashi feel the last few spirts of his release deep inside of him.

Akaashi took a deep breath. He’d done it. He refrained from climaxing. Oh, but it ached. He kept his legs locked around Kuroo. “Don’t leave.”

“Trust me, I don’t want to,” he kissed Akaashi’s neck, “but we can’t sleep like thi--”

“You’ll get hard again. You can’t leave until you come in me again.” Akaashi clenched around him, emphasizing his point as Kuroo shivered.

“Oh god-- you’re gonna kill me.”

“Please. I need you.”

“Of course babe,” Kuroo rolled his hips tentatively, afraid of softening up slipping out. His past emissions left Akaashi dangerously slick. The wet sound of their coupling combined with Akaashi’s breathy moans encouraged him. The younger man took his cock in hand, wincing as he gripped his over sensitive, weeping, and nearly purple length. He was very sure not coming would kill him at this point.

There was a dreamy limbo in the twenty minutes it took Kuroo to reach full hardness again. The gentle rocking of his hips encouraged his growing erection and left Akaashi in a sexed daze. He didn’t have time to gather his senses when Kuroo started hammering into him with full strength.

Kuroo wrapped his hand around Akaashi’s, not allowing any mercy as he forced the man to work his on cock.

Akaashi was a mess of unintelligible moaning. His whole body was flushed red from his pent up efforts. Kuroo sat back, bending Akaashi at the waist and angling himself up. He felt the head of his cock slipping past Akaashi’s prostate, thrusting harder to drive him over. Akaashi climaxed with a scream, ribbons of come shooting across his face and chest. 

Kuroo wasn’t far behind. His second load wasn’t as thick as the first, but it was enough to overfill the smaller man. He held himself deep as they both trembled with aftershocks, wanting to punish Akaashi for being a brat by forcing him to hold two loads of come inside.

They were both on the brink of passing out when one of Akaashi’s shudders forced Kuroo to slip out. Akaashi couldn’t hide his disgusted expression at the resulting outpouring of slick. Kuroo had a good laugh, rushing to the kitchen to grab a damp rag. 

Clean and content, Akaashi curled up against Kuroo’s shoulder. “We should do this more often.”

“Mmmhm…”

# -

“Eleven?”

“Eleven.”

Final scores would be tallied in the morning. Kenma and Akaashi closed themselves in Akaashi’s room, lights low.

“I’m completely exhausted. There’s no way I can go again tonight. They'll have to settle for a tie.”

Akaashi nodded in agreement. “I will do my best to resist tonight.”

“Do you… if you want I can help you take the edge off,” Kenma eyed Akaashi’s restless fidgeting. 

“That’s not a bad idea,” his smile bordered on devious, “are you comfortable with that?”

They’d gone unnoticed for almost a half hour before their boyfriends became suspicious. The panicked “Akaaaashi!” that reverberated through the hall followed by two sets of thundering footsteps made the two smaller men jump. They dove under the sheets, pulling them up just as Bokuto swung open the door.

“Akaashi! Are you okay? Are you sick?”

“Ohohoho,” Kuroo stumbled in after him, grinning. “No Bokuto, I think we interrupted something a little more intimate than that. Do you boys want some company?”

Kenma was fully unamused. “We know about the bet.”

“The-- oh shit.” 

“We don’t appreciate you using us. We thought you really wanted to spend time with us.”

“Akaashi!” Bokuto was very quickly on the verge of tears. “It’s not like that! Kenma-- I really do want to get closer to you. I enjoyed our time together!”

“Me too, Akaashi, I also enjoyed our time together. Honest,” Kuroo hung his head, afraid to make eye contact. “We’re sorry for turning it into a competition. I was happy to spend time with you and I hope you’ll allow me to do so in the future.”

“Yeah! Kenma, I’m sorry for betting on you. Please don’t let this ruin everything we’ve learned about each other this week.”

The two smaller men exchanged a look, nodding.

“Okay.”

“We forgive you.”

“It isn’t like anyone won anyway,” Bokuto tried (and failed) to hide his pout. “We tied.”

Akaashi clasped Kenma’s hand on top of the sheet, obvious for the other men to see. “Well, we’re a bit busy at the moment. Perhaps you can use Kuroo’s room for a tie breaker?”

“First one to come loses,” Kenma smirked. “You can tell us who won later.”

Kuroo and Bokuto stood slack-jawed for a moment before scrambling out of the room. The slamming of the door made the two younger men laugh.

“My bet’s on Bokuto.”

“There’s no way. He’s too excitable.”

“He’s also very talented.”

“Mmmhmm,” Kenma nodded in agreement, pushing Akaashi back into the pillows. “I can’t argue with that."


End file.
